Tomb Raider: Chose between them
by Sanglyph
Summary: Her name is Lara Croft and she's an ass-kicker, braving the flames to save the man she loves but soon finds out she cannot have. For Kurtis Trent is the partner of her best friend and fellow adventurer; Lindie Verus. Kurtis LOVES them both - until a terrible prophecy forces him to chose between them...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi this is another story I'm beginning, it's still raining here and I'm stuck indoor. Now as I looked out of window, the thunder and lighting gave me and Idea for story. This is short but the next chapter will be longer. **

**So please review, tell me what you think and should I go on with it...:D Let me know**

**PS: I own nothing from the game and just the story from and the OC, Thank you :) Happy reading bunny ff**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two girls on the mind**

It had been raining for five days. Lightning bolts illuminated the sky of Pennsylvania. The full moon had barely risen, yet it felt like night had fallen ages ago. The planking sound against the one-bedroom apartment succeeded in keeping him awake, not that the sounds of rain was the thing keeping him from tossing and turning.

Kurtis Trent lay on his bed in his dingy apartment in New York. He leaned back on his pillow, stared up at the ceiling, and allowed his thoughts to drift to Lara. He hadn't seen her since she left the hospital a few months back after saving his life. He wanted to see her, to thank her, but there was something else that he couldn't deny. He was in love with her.

He didn't think he would ever find love again after Lindie. She was not that different from Lara, in fact she was also an adventurer, an explorer and a hell of a bad-ass. Lindie is also intelligent, bold, brutal, tough, daring, courageous, agile, dangerous, strong and will do anything to get what she want's but the only thing Lindie didn't do was Tomb Raiding, she hated it, she hated it since her father tried to get her to like it. Oh was that a mess. Kurtis sighed as he thought about both of the girls, Lindie and Lara both the same just from different part of the world, Lara a British lady and Lindie an American girl.

Three lightning bolts hit the sky, followed by a loud and long groan of thunder. He sat up straight, the thoughts made his head hurt and the sound of the rain made it worse. _I can't just sit here, _he thought and got up from, pulled his boots on and gout up. tired as he was, he just couldn't stay here anymore. He needed to go to Surrey and talk to Lara about his feelings for her. He retrieved his keys from the table, as well as his gun and backpack. he turned outside the door and shut it behind him. he then trudged down the stairs, past the landlord's office and onto the street, becoming soaking wet from the fallen rain. He got onto his motorbike and kicked it into first gear, releasing the clutch. He drove off to the nearest airport, to fly off to London to see the one and only, Lara Croft.


	2. Chapter 2

******Au********thor's note:******** here's the next chapter, hope you like it and review, tell me if I should continue.**

**********PS: I own nothing from the game, just the story form and the OC's, Thank you :) Happy reading turkey FF**

******Reviews: **

******Velenona: I'm glad you liked the first chapter, here's the second one :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seeing each other**

He had was on the road after arriving in London, the journey from New your made him a little jet lag but he was going to sleep it off when he arrived at the Manor. It was not far away, so he sighed in relief. He had paid for the airport to air life his bike from New York to London and had to wait for it for 15 minutes before he got on and drove off.

When he arrived at the Manor's doors, he turned his bike off and walked up to the large doors and rang the door bell. He was amazed at the large Manor; he couldn't believe that Lara lived here. When the doors opened he thought he was going to be greeted by the butler or Lara herself but the person who opened it was someone he knew to good and had talked to her over the phone not a few days ago, she told him something about revenging her sister but she never told him that she was going to be in Britain or in Lara Croft's house. He frowned and heard her speak.

"Kurtis Heissturm Trent, how did you find me? I never told you where I was?" She asked in shock.

"I'm not here for you and I didn't even know you were here." He answered.

"You know Lara?" She asked and that made Kurtis raise an eyebrow, he always heard people call her Miss or Lady never on her name.

"Yes I know Lara." He answered "You?"

"She's been my best friend since we worked together on an adventure." She answered "Please come in, it's gonna rain again." They walked in and she shut the door behind her and took his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. She then motioned him to sit on the sofa by the fire. He did that and sat on a sofa as she sat opposite from him. Winston had come in when she sat down and saw the guest.

"Miss Verus, can I bring you and the sir something to drink" Winston asked.

"Coffee for me and you Kurtis?" she said and looked at Kurtis.

"The same please." He said and Winston nodded and walked off.

After Winston was gone did Kurtis break the silence? "So Lindie, why are you here?"

"I'm helping Lara with another adventure while I revenge my sister." She answered.

"Speaking of the devil, where is Lara?" he asked.

"Oh she in India." Lindie answered.

"India?" Kurtis asked

"Yeah, she's visit Alex West for information on something." She answered and Winston came in with a tray and placed it on the coffee table and left again. They both took their cups and sipped the hot coffee.

"Okay, em…Lindie" Kurtis paused "You remember that vow we made back in High school?"

"I never forgot about it." She answered "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm still in Love with you but…em" he took another sip from his cup.

"I still love you to Kurtis. So what's the matter." She said.

"Em…It's just...em" he was then interrupted by a door opening and slamming shut. They both looked up and saw an angry Lara walking in. Kurtis got up as fast as he saw her and when Lara saw him, she gasped. "Kurtis." and stood there looking at him, not believing that he was there "Kurtis what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He answered and saw Lara look at Lindie who now got up. Lara sighed.

"Kurtis, I see you met my best friend, Lindie Verus." Lara said "And Lindie I see you met my ex- partner from Paris."

"Well-"Lindie was then cut off by a voice in her head. _Don't tell her that we know each other, _Kurtis mind read her.

_Why not, she's my best friend,_ Lindie mind read back but Kurtis only spook out loud.

"Lara, why don't we chat in your office, alone?" Kurtis said and turned to look at Lindie. "Nice chatting with you, Lindie."

"Okay let's go" Lara said to him and they walked off, up the stairs. Leaving Lindie to look at Kurtis as he disappeared into a room with Lara, Lindie started to feel jealous but she shook it off and headed for the kitchen.


End file.
